


Why We Don’t Fuck on the Bathroom Counter

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [19]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Toys, from the series Say Please, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Fucking on the counter is dangerous and here’s why.





	1. FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it’s me, in honor of Jisung’s birth here are some random things that didn’t make it into Say Please for various reasons. I honestly have a lot of drafts I’m not sure how many I’ll put here because I ha e taken chunks out of some and I honestly do not remember in the slightest what actually is in the fic and what isn’t so I’m sorry if there’s any over lapping!
> 
> Just a note, this part is taking place while Jisung is just starting his senior year of high school and they’ve only been dating for about three to four months at the time.

“I’m gonna go shower” he doesn’t let her say anything else . 

Minho goes into his room, falling on the bed, Jisung grabbing his things for the shower. 

“Why does she notice everything?” 

“I couldn’t tell you babe.” Sungie unhooks his belt, and straddles his boyfriend’s waist. Minho sits up on his elbows, a soft sigh leaving his lips. 

“You know I gotta leave tomorrow right?” He says softly while their hands are locked. 

A pout comes across Jisung’s face, “Yeah I know,” he leans down and kisses him gently, fingers in his hair. 

“I love you.” He whispers their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you too.” Minho kisses his nose, their arms just wrapped around each other now. Jisung pulls away first but it’s only for a second, the older boy grabbing his face to kiss him properly now. 

Sungie groans softly, his arms going around his boyfriend’s neck, hips shifting ever so slightly. 

“Why does she have to be home the last night you’re here?” Jisung whines, he pulls away slightly, Minho still kissing his pouted lips. 

“You’d have to be real quiet baby boy.” Min smirks. 

“That’s hardly even possible.” The younger huffs and then pulls back even further, stretching up to the ceiling. Minho watches him move, leaning back on his elbows again. Sungie untucks his shirt and shrugs off his black jacket. 

“You literally look so fucking hot in this.” Minho groans he rubs his eyes, Sungie shifts again and the older boy opens his eyes to find his boyfriend staring at him. His eyes going into his soul practically, his lower lip between his semi crooked front teeth. 

“Jisunnnnggg,” Minho pushes him off, hiding his face in his bed now, he literally can’t fuck him tonight, and he’s teasing him. 

The bedroom door opens, “Why are you two yelling?” Saemin asks instantly, Sungie is just to the side of Min now, not in his lap. 

“Your son is being a jerk.” Minho says before thinking. 

“Stop being a jerk Jisung.” Saemin says sternly. 

“What!?” The younger boy whines, he falls back into in his bed. 

“Stop yelling, I'm going to bed, I don’t want to hear it.” She actually is stern now, “yes Ma.” Sungie groans, the second the door is shut he hits Minho’s arm. The older boy glares at him. 

“You’re being a tease.” He complains. 

“Yeah? And?” The blue haired teen winks at him, Minho hides his face again. 

“Turn your stage dramatics off, please and thanks.” Jisung laughs and crawls on his boyfriend’s back, sitting right on him. He leans forward and kisses the side of his neck, tongue tracing his pale skin. 

Minho’s eyes fly open, he shifts his hips back making Jisung fall off his back. 

“Stop trying to get me to fuck you.” Minho goes back to hiding his face, he feels Jisung moving around him again. He’s sitting on him again, right on his ass now, the back of his shirt gets pushed up and soon soft kisses are being pressed to his spine. 

The older hums softly, his boyfriend’s light kisses to his skin making him relax. Sungie shifts his jeans down slightly too and kisses the back of his hips. Minho takes in a deep breath, liking the feeling of his lips everywhere. He kisses his shoulder blades and the back of his neck too, pushing his hair up off his neck. 

Jisung moves so he’s now looming over the other boy, his lips kissing up his neck and behind his ears. He bites slightly making his whole body jolt not expecting the sudden contact of teeth. Minho groans under him and goes up on all fours, Jisung’s hips pressing right into his ass now. 

“You wish,” Minho rolls his eyes he goes to lay back down, but Sungie grabs his belt loops pulling his hips back into his. 

They both giggle at his action because the roles are certainly reversed at the moment. Minho pushes back on him, giving the younger a taste of his own medicine for once. 

He was not expecting the soft gasp to come from his boyfriend, before anything goes further Minho sits up and grabs the older boy, pushing him under him. Jisung giggles the whole time as he gets kissed hard, his fingers curling into Min’s hair. 

“You’re a brat.” Minho whispers against him. 

“Your brat.” Sungie curls his legs around his waist too. 

“Still a brat, now go shower before I beat you.” 

“You won’t,” Jisung sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, Minho grabs him, tightly by the waist, his other hand gripping his shirt hard. The younger gasps suddenly being yanked down to his lap. 

“You really think I won’t?” He almost growls, Jisung whines softly, his submissive side coming out in seconds, attitude gone, teasing gone. 

“Hmm? Where’s your attitude now Sungie?” Minho keeps him in his spot, one hand going up to grab his blue grey hair. Jisung bites his lower lip, whining softly, his eyes pleading. 

“Say sorry for being a brat.” Minho smirks slightly, Jisung curls his fingers into his shirt, his head being pulled back slightly by the fist in his hair. 

“I’m sorry for being a brat, and for teasing you.” He whispers cheeks red. 

In the past few months that they’ve been together Minho has started to notice this submissive side Jisung has. And moments like these are when he tests his theory about it. 

The older boy slowly releases his harsh grip and tilts his chin forward to kiss him gently. “Good boy,” he rubs the back of Sungie’s head where he was just pulling his hair. And kisses him slowly, his other hand being gently on his back. 

Jisung curls around him, wrapping his arms around his neck, hands in his hair. 

“Go shower now,” 

“Come with me.” Jisung pouts, Minho raises his brows, “Your mom is literally down the hall baby,” he adds while standing up, 

Minho groans, this is a bad idea, but his boyfriend literally has him wrapped around his finger. He stands too and follows the younger into the bathroom, it’s just across the hall from his room. Sungie locks the door behind them and then goes to strip his shirt off. 

The older boy has his phone in his hand though, his camera app open. Jisung wiggles out of his shirt, faded love bites on his chest, Minho takes a picture of his hair messy, and eyes shut. 

“Hey,” Jisung pouts, he hides his face cheeks a little red. Minho smirks and turns the shower on, he also hits record, “show me how pretty you are Sungie.” 

The younger boy blushes more, knowing what his boyfriend is up to. It’s not the first time he’s done this and most certainly not his last and honestly Jisung thinks it’s really hot. 

“Baby don’t be shy.” Minho reaches forward lifting his boyfriend’s chin. He grabs his face making him come forward, their lips meeting softly at first, but then Minho bites his lower lip and it grows deeper. 

Sungie kisses down his neck, his teeth catching his skin every now and then. Minho hums softly, hand in his hair, he was not expecting the younger to sink to his knees, and start kissing down his stomach. 

Minho leans back on the sink, his fingers sliding into his blue grey hair, the blue contacts really doing it for him at the moment. He looks up at the camera lower lip between his teeth, his fingers unbuttoning his jeans. 

His tongue licks his V line, he bites and sucks on his skin. Jisung sits back for a second and opens his mouth, open and tongue poking out. Minho groans and unhooks his belt and unzips his jeans. He has figured out just  _ what  _ this means. Sungie hums eyes flickering up at the camera again. 

Minho pushes his jeans down, Jisung giggles softly and wraps his lips around his tip instantly, he sucks gently at first. Tongue licking up his member, the older boy groans softly, hand grabbing his hair. 

He opens his mouth more letting Min push into him. His nails scratch his thighs gently, his mouth moves further up his member, nuzzling into his pelvis. Minho bites his lower lip, keeping a moan in his throat. 

Sungie whines around him softly, pulling off his eyes watering slightly, his tongue comes out again smirk on his face. 

“Such a good boy,” Minho groans softly, his fingers sliding under his boyfriend’s chin, phone still recording him. Sungie moves back forward, sucking him harder now, pace picking up. 

Minho jerks his hips forward, his tip hitting the back of his throat. Jisung moans again, fingers caught in the elders jeans. He grips the back of his head firmly, the younger pulls off again taking a breath. 

“Open,” Min whispers his thumb presses into his mouth. Jisung wraps his lips around his thumb, tongue swirling around it. 

“Good boy,” he smirks and removes his thumb and replaces with his cock again, his lips wrap around his tip again and starts up his pace. Hand wrapping around his member too. 

Minho moans now, his head tipping back, lower lip between his teeth. “Fuck baby,” he hums, he looks through the camera happy with the film, nobody but him will be seeing this. 

He guides his head firmly, hips snapping into his mouth now. Minho bucks up, catching the younger by surprise. He pulls off with a cough, a small giggle coming from him too. 

“Sorry baby,” The elder teases, Sungie hums softly his tongue starts licking his tip again. “You can choke me,” He whispers, he leans back in, and Minho has to cover his mouth his hips snap forward. 

Sungie whimpers softly, hands gripping his thighs now his nose brushes against his pelvis again. Sooner rather than later Minho bucks again, his stomach coiling, he spills into his boyfriend’s mouth. His hips rolling into his mouth, “fuck,” he groans, Jisung pulls off, his mouth full. 

“Swallow,” Minho says sternly, Sungie shakes his head no, teeth in his lower lip. 

“Baby boy…” he grips his chin, the shower still on, Jisung sticks his tongue out, his cum on the muscle. 

He lets it drip down his chin, onto his chest, Minho groans he puts his phone down and grabs his boyfriend. Their lips locking, Minho pushes the youngers jeans down, pulling him into the shower now. The two of them half dressed now making out heavily in the shower. 

Jisung wraps himself around his boyfriend, fingers are pushed into him instantly his pants only partly down his thighs. He hides his moan into Minho’s neck, the older boy slides two fingers into him, spreading him. 

The younger bites down on Min’s collarbone, whining softly. Three fingers in him now and his hips bucking forward, nails scratching down his back. 

“Easy baby,” Minho whispers against him, his fingers shift up and Sungie moans. 

“Fuck,” Jisung bites down again, his face pushing into his neck, sooner rather than later Sungie is pushed fully against the wall, his ass full. 

Minho pushes into him deeply, their lips locked, hips rolling together slowly. 

Sungie tips his heads back, forcing himself to be quiet at the moment. The shower water gets cooler, their tongues push together, hips rolling firmly. 

“It’s cold,” Jisung whines softly, Minho giggles they get pulled from the shower again, the water still on but now they’re out and fucking against the sink. 

“Hyung“ Jisung groans as he’s pushed back into, he shoves his face into his boyfriend’s neck, keeping himself quiet. 

“Good boy baby, staying quiet.” Minho whispers, his hips snap harshly. 

The younger scratches his back, rolling his hips back into Min’s. He throws his head back, his lower back starting to ache from the counter. 

Minho kisses him quiet, whimpers and whines falling from his lips. 

Sooner rather than later they’re both groaning thighs twitching, both of them coming hard. Hair pulling, teeth biting, they stay like that kissing greedily. 

“I think, you broke my back.” Jisung whispers his back really aching, Minho pulls out, they’re both still half dressed. 

“I’m sorry baby,” he takes him off the counter rubbing his back gently. 

Their lips still kissing gently, Jisung sets his legs down, a whine leaving his lips instantly. That was a bad idea, very bad. 

“Easy,” Minho realizes that his boyfriend is actually in pain, he grabs a towel and cleans Sungie up, pulling his soaked jeans all the way down his legs. 

“You better cuddle me all night now.” Jisung mumbles his eyes shut. Minho leans up and kisses him gently, “of course baby,” he rubs his sore back kissing his love bite covered neck too. 

“I love you.” He stands back up and wraps Sungie’s robe around him. 

“I love you too,” Jisung nuzzles into him, his makeup running down his cheeks. Min moves and goes into the closet, taking out face wipes and his cleanser. 

Very gently he cleans his boyfriend up, kissing along his neck softly too. 

“Don’t send that to anyone.” Jisung says sternly to Minho as he’s scooped up. They sneak back into the bedroom, “I would never baby,”

They crawl into his bed, Jisung curling up into Min’s chest instantly, his back really aching. “I gotta get used to not sleeping with you every night again.” Jisung murmurs, neither put clothes before getting into bed leaving them both bare. 

“Don’t say that babe,” Minho groans, his lips pressing to his boyfriend’s head. 

“It’s true though, we’ve slept together in the same bed for almost three weeks,” Jisung sits up, grimacing slightly. 

“You’re gonna make me wanna stay longer.” Minho whines softly, “I want you to stay longer, but I know you can’t.” Jisung leans on his elbow, brown eyes back now, his fingers tracing patterns on the elder body. 

Minho has been staying at Sungie’s because he’s refusing to pay for room and board at school for only a few weeks. His apartment is going to be ready in the next couple days. But Chansol is losing her shit about Minho practically living with Jisung right now. 

So to calm his mother down he’s heading home and is going to drive the two hours to school instead. And he’s going to make sure she knows how much of an inconvenience it is for him too. 

“How bad does you back really hurt baby?” Minho asks softly, his hand sliding down Sungie’s back rubbing the lower part. 

“More than usual.” The blue haired boy shifts closer, his head coming to contact with Min’s chest. 

Minho moves more and pulls the blankets down, his eyes growing wide, right at the base of his tan back a large corner bruise forming. 

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Minho pulls him close, arms and legs wrapping around his boyfriend, “it’s not like you did it on purpose Min,” Jisung slides his hands into the elders hair, his lips pressing to his forehead. 

“I know but still, I’m not even gonna be able to take care of you tomorrow though.” Minho wraps his body around him, their lips meeting again. Sungie hums his legs going around Min’s waist, hands in hair again. 

However it doesn’t last long, Jisung yawns mid kiss making Minho giggle. 

“Let’s go to bed baby boy,” Sungie hums, his eyes shutting and face pushing into Min’s neck. 

“I love you,” He whispers softly. 

“I love you too,” 

*

The next morning Jisung groans awake, his back aching first thing. He feels Minho sleeping next to him, slowly the younger sits up his hair sticking up everywhere, his body aches, literally everywhere. 

Moving slowly Jisung grabs his phone and looks at his notifications, of course the group chat blowing up. He also has a bunch of snapchats about the opening showcase last night, as well as several about pictures of Minho and him from last night during dinner. 

He flips the camera on himself to find his neck and chest recovered in hickies the sight makes him smile honestly. Minho rolls over next to him, fingers reaching out for the younger boy. 

Sungie scoots back into him, taking over picture of them cuddled close for his streaks. 

He then sets his phone down and tries to go back to sleep, however he can hear his mother moving around in the house. And his back kills. 

This situation honestly makes him think back to the day she came home and found him. Only now he has a boy in his bed. 

A shiver goes through Sungie as he lies back down, Minho is  _ not  _ Dohun, that won’t happen again. 

Minho curls him closer, face in his neck, their legs tangled together. The younger pulls their blankets higher up their bodies, having ptsd from his mom busting in. 

“Hmm, why’re you awake already Sungie?” Minho murmurs against his skin, soft kisses pressing into him. 

“My back hurts,” He whispers, this makes Minho open his eyes, “remind me that we’re not allowed to fuck in the bathroom anymore.” He sits up the blankets falling off his toned upper body. 

“I won’t forget trust me.” Jisung yawns, Minho kisses his forehead, “wanna go get breakfast?” 

“If you carry me around.” 

“You got it,” 

*

Jisung wants to curl into a ball and cry once Minho leaves, his mom kissed the older boys cheek and told him to be safe driving and then tugged her son in the house. 

“You’ve only been together a few months and you two act like it’s been three years.” She says eyeing the blue and grey haired teen. 

“He’s just good, and makes me feel, loved.” Jisung blushes, his mother smiles and squeezes his hands, she pecks his forehead. 

“Good, you need a boy that will treat you right for once.” 

Sungie rolls his eyes and heads to his room, he checks his back in the mirror and groans an angry purple bruise formed on his back tan skin in the night. 

*

Minho gets home an hour later, groaning loud as he enters his house. Instantly his mother is hugging him. 

“Surprised you’re actually home.” His father comments from the couch. 

“I missed you Minnie, now you’re staying home for longer than a few days this time.” His mother says to him sternly. 

“Yes I am, don’t worry,” He moves by his parents and finds his cats, scooping one up, the other following to his room. He cooes at them while pulling his phone from his pocket, telling Sungie he’s not dead on the road somewhere. 

Hours pass he’s cuddling his cats and now he’s missing his boyfriend already and that makes him want to puke a little. 

Never has he had this feeling. Jisung makes him crazy, he wants to have him near him always. Be able to wake up and cuddle every morning. They’ve only been dating for three months they shouldn’t be this whipped for each other all ready. 

He really got used to just having him somewhere near, whether it be down the hall, in the shower, hell he really got used to him constantly being in his lap. 

“Min, dinner!” His mom calls at one point, he untangles himself from his cats, changing into a t-shirt and sweats now, forgetting his sweater that’s been hiding the love bites on his neck. Forgetting they’re even there honestly. 

Chansol looks at him, he removes his headphones sensing the laser beams. “What?” He whispers looking around to see what the problem is. 

“Cover those before your father has a heart attack and dies,” she shoves him back into his room. He blushes and grabs a sweater making sure his neck is covered now. 

“I forgot,” he whines while coming back into the kitchen. 

“How do you forget that? You’re covered, I thought he was a boy not a mosquito.” Minho laughs, he can’t help it. 

“Stop teasing me for a second and let me talk to you.” Minho grabs a bowl. 

“That’s an awfully serious tone.” 

“I met his mom,” she gasps, hands covering his mouth, “wait, where has she been all this time?” 

“She travels all over the place for work, and honestly I’m not sure where his dad is. I think he lives in Malaysia with Jisung’s older brother. Sungie goes to school here.” He explains, “so he lives by himself? No wonder why you prefer it there.” His mother shakes her head. 

“Mostly he lives by himself, but his mom came home to check on Sungie and see how his senior was going. I got to meet her” 

“Is she nice?” 

“Yeah actually, he’s a lot like this mom so I got along with her perfectly fine. It’s weird though, she’s really laid back. More like a sister, she’s nice though.”

“Is she a younger mom?”

“No, she looks the same age as you, her relationship with Sungie is just different.” He shrugs. 

Chansol hum clearly thinking about his words. 

Dinner continues and Minho goes back to his room, he’s tired, but he can’t sleep, every time he starts to fall asleep he finds himself reaching out for Sungie. 

So he calls him. 

Jisung answers almost instantly, he’s sat close to his mirror phone propped up probably on a stack of clothes or something. 

“What’re you doing?” Minho asks bewildered by the sight. 

“One of my contacts floated to the top of my head.” His boyfriend answers while scooting back into frame, his left eye is all red, his phone falls though making him yell. Minho gets an eye full of the youngers legs. 

“How did you manage that?” 

“I don’t know, I can feel it though, and it’s giving me a headache.” Sungie doesn't move his phone from his legs shifting closer to the mirror. 

“Babe, where are your pants?” 

“On my body, I have shorts on.” He wiggles the fabric next to his skinny thighs, Minho can’t help but smile, he grabs his headphones and plugs them in. 

“Ha! Got it!” He shrieks on the other end, the next moment Minho is met with his more nerdy boyfriend, his hair pushed up with a headband and round glasses on. 

“You’re so cute what the fuck.” He groans while letting one cat curl up on his chest. 

“Says the one curled up with his cats.” Jisung hums softly, Min sees him moving around his room, shifting things around. Then he’s laying down, partly. 

“You’re being very fidgety baby.” The older boy notices, Jisung shifts a bunch, finally settling on sitting up and propping his phone on some books. 

“I can’t get comfy,” The younger complains he puts his chin in his hand a pout on his face. 

“Why?” 

Jisung peers over his glasses at him, “my back hurts buddy,” he stretches and goes rigid, “shower sex has been ruined for me.” He mutters. 

“That didn’t even happen in the shower per say.” 

“Still in the bathroom, and I was soaking wet.” Minho giggles softly, Sungie shooting him a glare. 

“My mom called you a mosquito.” He teases, Jisung blushes deeply, “she saw!?” 

“I forgot they were there and really that I had to hide them and walked out in just a t shirt.” Minho then moves and takes his sweater off, the lower part of his neck is covered in nips and love bites. 

“I was just trying to be quiet.” Jisung wraps his arms around himself, his sweater tugged slightly. Minho hums his eyes watching his every move. 

“How much pain are you actually in baby?” 

The younger shrugs, “I’ll be fine.” He rubs his eyes under his glasses, “I’m sleepy I can tell you that.” Sungie moves around a bit more and then shuts his light off and wiggles out of his shorts. 

“Go to bed then baby,” 

“Hmm,” The younger hums softly, his face nuzzling into his pillows, glasses still on. “Everything smells like you still,” He murmurs. 

Minho can’t help the smile that comes across his face, Jisung is literally so cute. His door opens and his mom pops her head in. 

“Are you talking?” She raises her brows. 

“I’m on the phone,” he wiggles down into his own pillows, Jisung yawns on the other end, eyes closing.

“With Felix?” 

“Sungie,” The younger smiles sleepily, Chansol comes over to the edge of his bed, and looks down. Min shifts his phone, his mother now seeing Jisung curled up in his pillows glasses on and one of Minho’s sweaters on him. 

“Hi Mrs. Lee,” He smiles, “she can’t hear you babe,” Minho laughs softly, “he said,” Minho conveys the message. 

Jisung pulls his blankets up to his chin, setting the phone to the side. 

“Hello Jisung,” she kisses the side of Minho’s head, “Good night boys.” She shuts his light before leaving. 

Sungie hums again, eyes closing, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sooner rather than later they’re both sleeping soundly their phones tossed to the side during the night. 

*

Minho wakes first, he finds his phone still on and is met with Jisung sleeping his mouth hung open fingers caught in his sheets. Soft little whines coming from his mouth his face scrunched up a little. 

The older boy runs his hand through his hair, he bites his lower lip. His body is used to Sungie too, waking up with morning wood that normally is taken care of with ease. 

“Baby,” He murmurs while leaning back in his bed, Jisung scrunched his nose slightly. The younger boy whines again, his hands curling into the blankets more. Minho knows what he’s whining about too, it’s not just his body that’s use to constant sex. 

Jisung lets out a soft moan, his body moving again, Minho smirks slightly, wondering what his boyfriend is dreaming about. 

“Sungie,” He says a little louder, the blue haired boy reaches out around his bed. A whine coming from his mouth again, his brown eyes blink open in confusion. 

“Not cool,” He mumbles voice deeper with sleep. 

“Morning baby boy,” Minho smiles. Jisung picks his phone up, rubbing his eyes, “I was so confused,” he yawns sitting up, “I didn’t know where you were.”

“Right here,” Min teases, the younger moves around and plugs his phone in. “Fuck you,” He says eyes glancing down. 

“Why’s that?” Minho grabs his charger too, of course knowing the answer to why he’s grumpy. 

“Hm used to having sex every morning.” Jisung rubs his eyes again, and then sits back, Minho can see that the younger only has his briefs on. His cock pressing against the material, sweater raised up slightly. 

“You and me both baby,” Min shifts, he only in his own briefs and a t shirt. 

The older boy bites his lower lip seeing Jisung yawning, “You look like you’re gonna eat me.” 

“That’d be nice.” The younger snorts, and suddenly moves forward, one finger sliding into his mouth. 

“Jeez Sungie give me a second.” Minho teases, Jisung giggles and moves again, leaning towards his nightstand. 

“What? You want me to take care of that like normal.” Jisung is shuffling around, looking for something. “You gonna be quiet enough?” 

The younger falls back down into his bed, “you’re not fucking me so,” he smirks slightly and bites his lower lip, “where were you hiding that?” Minho gasps, in his boyfriend’s hand is a dildo, not that large but clearly enough to do the job. 

“Like I’m gonna tell you so you can torture me with it.” He smirks, Minho can’t help but laugh, because he knows the others words are true. Jisung sets the dildo down, his body shifting again so he’s now right in front of the camera. 

Min slides a hand down his body, rubbing his chest slightly. Sungie hums, his tongue pokes out slightly and licks his finger slowly. “Naughty boy keeping things like from me.” He whispers. 

Jisung hums and smiles around his fingers, “I’ll make it up to you hyung.” He bites his lower lip, Minho groans softly, his hand moving down to rub his cock through his boxers. 

“Of course you will baby boy.” He watches as Jisung shifts in his sweater, not removing it, just poking his shoulders out. This is not the first time they’ve done this, before they were even dating Sungie did something like this. 

They were facetiming and Jisung had been teasing him relentlessly. Biting on his fingers, making little gasps and moans, he’d shift his hips and show off his cute frame. All while Minho was sat in his and Ara’s dorm room. 

Ara in his night math class, leaving Min alone with his horny baby boy. 

Jisung runs his fingers through his hair his back arching. Minho watches his every move, “baby show me your pretty body.” Sungie hums softly and gets up on his knees wiggling a little. Minho bites his lip loving how fucking cute he is. 

The younger lifts his sweater slightly, showing his skinny thighs off, his fingers tracing patterns. His cock strains against his briefs, his bulge seen just under the sweater. 

“You’re such a tease,” Min whispers, his hand palming himself slowly. He pulls his shirt off and tugs his own nipples a little, watching Jisung run his hands across his member too. 

“Hey no touching your cock yet.” Sungie whines softly but obeys. His hands move to the collar of his sweater, starting to pull it over his head. He gets it off and then wraps his arms around himself covering his nipples. 

“Don’t hide baby,” Minho laughs softly, one hand rubbing himself the other in his hair now, pulling ever so slightly. He watches he’s with his lower lip between his teeth as Jisung tugs on his nipples, tilting his head back too. 

The younger moves to go on his stomach now, he sticks his tongue out, Minho groans and actually gets his cock out, the thought of his boyfriend’s mouth on him. He rubs his tip, thumb pressing to his slit, fingers tugging his hair again. 

Jisung giggles and raises his fingers to his mouth again, licking his digits slowly. 

“Wish I had your cock instead of my fingers.” Sungie murmurs, his tongue sliding between the two digits. Minho groans, “me too babe,” Sungie is ever so slightly rolling his hips into his bed too, causing just enough friction to make him whine a little. 

He strokes himself slowly, Jisung pulls his fingers from his mouth, sitting up once more. He slides his fingers down to his nipples again and gives both sides a tug, moaning quietly. 

Minho hums, his boyfriend knows how to put on a damn show. 

“Can I touch myself please?” Jisung whispers his fingers creeping down to his briefs, hooking the material down to show his hip bones more. 

“Hmm, show me how hard you are for me.” Min bites his lower lip harder, rubbing his tip slowly. Sungie sits up further on his knees and slowly pulls the front of his briefs down. Letting his cock spring up against his stomach. Minho groans at the sight, he’s fucking perfect. 

“That wet already baby?” He teases seeing the precum dripping down his member. Jisung blushes slightly, “my dream felt so real, of course I am.” He murmurs, one hand sliding through his blue hair. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Minho gives himself a longer stroke, moaning softly as he does. 

The youngers cheeks grow even darker, he pulls his nipples again not touching his cock yet because he hasn’t been given permission. Even though he really fucking wants to. 

“You were fucking me bent over the kitchen counter,” he whispers hips rocking forward into fictional friction. 

“When I get the apartment I can whenever you want baby.” Min smirks, Jisung whines thighs shaking slightly because he’s so needy. 

“You’re gonna have to help me break in all the furniture lovebug.” He adds softly, Jisung pressing on his thighs, rocking into his bed. 

“Do you wanna touch yourself?” He asks while stroking himself, teasing himself as much as possible. 

“Yes please,” Sungie gasp out, his eyes shutting tight for a second. 

“You can finger yourself baby,” he smirks more, Jisung instantly moves, pulling his briefs down all the way, he wiggles his ass in the camera a little while grabbing the lube next to his bed. 

Minho moans quietly while rubbing himself down a little harder. Sungie sits back and then turns so he’s not facing his phone, he puts his face in his pillows and slides two fingers into himself. Eyes shutting instantly mouth falling open. 

“Fuck baby boy you look so good like that.” Min can’t help as he takes screenshots. Jisung adjusts and slowly starts to pump his digits in and out, his eyes shut tight. 

Minho pulls his own hair knowing that’s what the younger would be doing right now. Sungie spreads his digits and has to stuff his face further in the pillows. “Min-“ He moans other hand caught in his sheets. 

“Add another baby boy.” The elder whispers. Jisung does as he’s told instantly and whimpers, needing a second to fully adjust. 

“You’re so fucking sexy baby, start moving them I know you can take it.” Jisung moans at his words and starts slowly. Minho matches his pace, thumbing his nipples too. 

“I want your cock so bad hyung.” Jisung whines he angles his fingers right and nearly makes himself see stars. It’s not the same as when Minho massages his prostate and doesn’t let up, but it’s good enough. 

“Hmm wish I had your cute as riding me right now. You always look so fucking good on my dick baby, sitting so pretty on me.” Jisung whines a little louder, he takes his fingers out face getting darker. 

“Please can I fuck myself, I wanna be full.” The younger pleads, his brown eyes almost letting tears fall. 

“Show me how much of good boy you are, take all my cock baby.” Min murmurs, Jisung grabs the dildo and slicks it up. He slowly starts to sink down, eyes shutting, mouth open. He’s facing his phone again, thighs spread wide. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, wishing so bad it actually was Minho. He arches his back and takes it all, feeling like his cock is going to burst at any second. 

“Hyung, please can I touch my cock?” He whimpers while pulling on his own hair. 

“Yes baby,” Min watches as Jisung starts to jerk himself quickly, his thin fingers wrapping around his member. He matches his pace and sees the blue haired teen begin to bounce on the dildo to. 

Jisung could honestly cum right now, he’s so fucking horny and just wants release. 

Minho moans picking his speed up unable to help himself, he is desperate. The younger whines a little too loud and forces his hand off himself, rolling his hips on the dildo instead. He tips his head back and grabs his sheets trying hard not to get worked up so fast. 

However his ears catch a sound outside his door, he stops all movement listening intently, eyes going above his phone for a second. 

“You okay baby?” Minho stills his motions seeing Jisung has suddenly gone silent and isn’t moving at all. His eyes trained over his phone clearly. 

Sungie shifts trying to be quiet, his mom heard him, he knows she did. He moves again and his bed creaks under his weight, Minho raises his brows. 

In a matter of seconds Jisung grabs his sweater and yanks it back on, he grits his teeth whole body tensing around the dildo currently shoved inside him. 

“Babe,” Min says, Sungie shushes him and flips his phone over, biting down on his fingers while pulling the silicone from himself. He flings it into his closet hoping his mom won’t see. In the next second he’s yanking a random pair of sweatpants that are on the floor over his aching member. 

He then pulls his blankets over his face and shoves the lube under his pillows. 

“What’re you doing?” Minho whispers now, his hand is off himself completely. 

“Contemplating suicide.” The younger answers clearly hiding under his blankets he reaches for his headphones while underneath too. 

“Why?” As Minho says this he recognizes the sound of his boyfriend’s door opening and shoves himself back into his briefs, grabbing his blankets to cover his semi nude body. 

“You’re up early.” His mother says, Minho covers his face wanting to die. 

“Are you watching my sleep schedule?” Jisung whines, a yawn coming past his lips too. He peeks his head out from his blankets hoping his face isn’t too red. 

“No, I just thought I heard you talking.” 

“I’m on the phone,” Jisung glances down hopping Minho is decent again. Both of their cheeks are burning, “this early? Why are you up Minho? Neither of you are up at this time usually.” 

They both groan, Sungie squishing his legs together hoping his boner stays hidden. 

Saemin just laughs at them both and leaves the room, “I could throw up.” Jisung announces after she’s left, “you know you need a lock on your door babe.” Minho grumbles. 

“You’re telling me,” the younger rolls over and rubs his hips into his mattress again, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He then stuffs his face into his mattress mumbling something in English. 

“Bad habits, you’re making me have bad habits baby,” Jisung lifts his head, his lower lip between his teeth again. Minho laughs softly, “how?” 

“You’ve got me used to have sex all the time, made me dream about you too, it’s not fair.” He sticks his tongue out at him. Min smiles and shifts to lay on his side, wishing he could kiss and hug his boyfriend right now. His dick really wishes, he’s still fucking rock hard despite the interruption. 

“It’s not just my fault baby, you’re just as much to blame.” The older boy hums, he badly wants to be with him, just to wrap his arms around him. 

“Sungie you coming to breakfast!?” His mom yells somewhere else in the house. Jisung buries his face in his pillows further groaning loud. 

“Go baby, I’ll call you later.” Minho tells him, Sungie lifts his head, chin in his hand. “I don’t wanna go.” The younger pouts, his lips a little swollen from all the biting he did. 

“Jisung, you coming or laying in bed all day? We’re supposed to be going out with your aunt.” Saemin comes in again, speaking English. 

“Laying in bed.” He mumbles back. Min listens wishing he knew what the fuck they were saying. The door then shuts again, his mother rolling her eyes at him staying in bed. 

She’s not going to argue with him though, considering she’s almost positive she heard her son having phone sex. 

Jisung huffs curling around his pillows, he listens to the front door shutting. 

“She makes me want to die.” He mutters throwing his blanket off him now. Minho groans his dick literally aching in his underwear. 

“Okay well you’re making me want to die now so.” Min puts his phone to the side shoulders slouched, he rubs himself slightly just needing something. 

“How am I? Listen here you, I’m just as horny.” Jisung narrows his eyes. He pulls his sweater off again being way too hot for it right now, Min stares thumbing his tip through his boxers absently. 

“Jisung,” he decides to switch gears they both wanna get off and want it to still be good. The younger boy glares at his boyfriend his boner pressing against his sweatpants. 

“What?” Min raises his brows at his tone of voice, Sungie is asking to get beat with the back talking. 

“I want you spread open with that cock back in you now, and you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” Minho’s voice is stern and it sends shivers down the youngers back. 

“O-okay,” Jisung’s face goes bright red, he does as he’s told though, getting off his bed to find where he threw his dildo. He wiggles out of his sweat pants stroking himself slowly where Min can’t see so he won’t get in trouble. 

Biting his lip he comes back over and sits down, his eyes not looking up as he takes the lube from under his pillow. Minho waits patiently, watching as Sungie slicks the silicon back up and starts to insert it again. His face says it all, how tight he is, how good it feels. 

“Good boy,” he praises seeing Sungie is now fully seated and pulling on the blankets. 

“Now I want you to show me how good you feel okay baby?” Min makes his voice softer, he knows Sungie really does not like degrading shit or to be yelled at. It scares him he’s noticed a lot, and the older has seen him shrink back sometimes. 

Jisung takes in a sharp breath instantly his hips rolling ever so slightly. He’s still tense from the intrusion, but holy shit he just wants to be fucked. 

“Minho-“ he moans tipping his head back and bouncing slightly, his thighs shake and spread further grinding down on the dildo. 

The younger whimpers while pulling on his nipples again, “you look so good baby,” Min whispers, he grabs his cock and starts stroking himself again. His breathing is a little unsteady and voice serveral octaves lower. 

He watches as his boyfriend’s eyes slip shut lower lip between his teeth. “Can I go harder please?” He whines while gripping the sheets. 

“Yes, as hard as you want baby.” Sungie rolls over his face pushing in his pillows now, Min groans, he hand latching onto the dildo, thrusting it in hard. The younger moans into his bed, hiding his face completely. 

Minho speeds up his pace, watching his boyfriend fuck himself hard and grind his dick into his bedding wanting friction on him. “Hmm, feels so good,” Sungie moans, he has no shame honestly. 

With Min he’s so comfortable always, his stomach coils feeling his high approaching as he angles the dildo up. So many nights he’s spent like this, face buried in his pillows fingers or the fake cock pushing inside himself chasing release. 

Minho tosses his own head back hand speeding up too, his tightens his hold and his hips buck into his hand slightly a moan escaping past his lips. 

“Min, please, can I cum please?” Jisung begs his hand not stilling in the slightest. 

“Yes baby, cum for me, all over yourself.” Minho pretty much is coming as he speaks, Jisung whines and practically cums on command. 

His back arching up, he works himself through his high, breathing heavily into his pillow. 

“Fuck…” he whispers hand still moving the toy slowly. 

“You still alive?” Min teases seeing the way he’s barely moving. 

“No,” Jisung shakes his head eyes landing on his phone. Minho is covered in his own release his shirt pushed up to his chest. 

Sungie reaches forward quickly and takes a bunch of screenshots. 

“Hey!” Minho yells doing the same thing as pay back. Jisung just poses though, taking the toy that had just been inside him to his lips and licking at the tip. 

Min giggles seeing what his boyfriend is up to, “you little nasty.” 

Jisung lays down now laughing too, “only for you.” 


	2. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part that was going to happen before the threesome but I didn’t like it hence the abrupt ending and why it didn’t end up in the story. Hope you guys like it!

“My car is right over there.” Jisung giggles and Hyunjin shoves all his stuff into his bag, grabbing the youngers hand.

Jin fumbles with his keys trying to unlock the doors, once inside he floors it to a more secluded part of the lot and the second they’re parked Jisung gets in his lap. Their lips connecting again, he rolls his hips and gets a feel for what Jin is packing and curses Min for not letting him get fucked by him. 

Sungie hits the lever on the seat and they fall into the back seat. Both of them giggling against each other. 

Hyunjin grabs his ass and makes him grind down, Jisung moans softly, pulling away slightly to unbutton Jin’s shirt a few. His lip attach to his exposed skin and he sucks hard, fingers pinching his nipples too. 

“You’re really asking for me to fuck you in my back seat right now.” Hyunjin mumbles. Jisung hums, “Minho would kill both of us, and not in a fun way. But yeah I totally want you to wreck me.” He smirks and rolls his hips. The elder bites his lower lip, sucking the piece of flesh into his mouth. Jisung hums and pulls his hair ever so slightly, getting on his knees more to be able to grind down better. 

“Let me suck you off at least.” Jin bites his ear and Jisung moans again. 

“I have to ask Minho.” Sungie scrambles for his phone and goes right to calling his boyfriend. Hyunjin currently rubbing him through his uniform. 

“Hi baby!” Sungie says the second the phone picks up. 

_ “What’re you doing right now?”  _ Minho sounds skeptical instantly, he’s currently outside in between classes. 

“You’re gonna be jealous…” Jisung bites his lip trying not to moan right in his ear. 

_ “Oh am I? What happened to just kissing him?”  _

Sungie giggles and lets out a soft gasp as Hyunjin discovers there’s a plug inside of him. 

“He’s was a really good kisser…” The younger shuts his eyes and tries to keep himself composed. Hyunjin undid his belt and slid his hand into the back of his pants moving the plug around in him slowly. 

_ “What’re you doing baby? I don’t care if guys make out or whatever but no sex.”  _ Minho pauses listening to the way Sungie is breathing into the phone,  _ “he found your plug didn’t he?”  _

“Hmhm,” Jisung lets out a moan now his face red hot. Minho hears Hyunjin giggle and he has to shut his eyes and keep himself contained too. He’s not mad, not at all, he trusts Sungie completely, he just can’t get hard right now without his dick killing. 

“You’re not mad right?” Sungie quickly asks,  _ “no, not at all baby, just irritated that you broke my dick at the moment. Let me talk to Hyunjin for a second.”  _

Jisung hands the phone over Jin’s eyes get big,  _ “keep your dick and your fingers out of him, you’re not allowed that until I’m there with you.”  _ Minho’s voice is stern. 

Hyunjin whimpers, “Okay…” 

_ “What do you want to do to  _ my  _ boyfriend right now Hyunjin?”  _

“Are you asking what I actually want to or what I’m possibly allowed to?” Jisung grabs his cock through his pants and the seat moves back even further. The younger boy getting between his legs. He’s not going to suck him off, just tease him a little. 

_ “Both.”  _ Minho hears the hitch in Hyunjin’s breathing, Jisung must be up to something. 

“I wanna fuck him in the back seat of my car right now, but he already told me I’m not allowed to.” 

Minho hums,  _ “no you are not.”  _

“So I wanna suck him off instead.” Hyunjin groans as Jisung pulls his slacks down a little and licks his tip through his boxers. Minho thinks for a few seconds, it’s only fair, Sungie can’t get off his week at all with him. 

_ “You’re not gonna wanna, he’ll choke the shit out of you.”  _

“I like being choked.” Hyunjin whispers his eyes shutting as Jisung pulls them down further and licks the entirety of his cock through his boxers. 

So much for not sucking him off right now. 

_ “Good, you can suck him, but do not leave any marks. Let me talk to him.”  _ Minho wants badly to see this. He is jealous Sungie was right. 

_ “FaceTime me.”  _ He says the second he knows Jisung is back on the phone. 

“Okay...are you gonna let him?” 

_ “Yeah, what do you wanna do to him?”  _ Minho avoids people like the plague right now, he should not be getting hard with a bruised dick but here he is. 

“You already know that answer.” 

_ “You’re a brat.”  _

“But I’m your brat.” Sungie giggles while palming Hyunjin absently. 

_ “Fine, you better still have a voice when you come home.”  _

“I just won’t tell him.” Sungie rolls his eyes, “I’ll call you back give me a second.” He ends the call and then looks up at Jinnie, “hmm gonna suck you dry okay?” 

“Holy fuck okay.” Jisung calls Minho back on FaceTime and hands Jinnie the phone. 

“What were you already doing down there?” Minho asks instantly. 

“Just teasing.” Jisung licks him again and Hyunjin groans softly, Minho can’t help but smirk. He flips his own camera to his crotch, now being in his car. 

“Holy shit.” Hyunjin whispers eyeing Minho’s cock for the first time. 

“Like what you see Jinnie?” The older boy laughs. 

“Hmm, yeah I want you to fuck me so bad.” Jisung glances up, annoyed he’s not getting paid attention to so he pushes his hand between his thighs and presses his fingers up into his entrance. All while sucking his head into his mouth without warning. 

Hyunjin not expecting the sudden mouth on him, or fingers pressing at his entrance moans loud. His head falling back, Minho shakes his head watching Jisung glare up at Hyunjin and the phone. It’s strange seeing him going down on someone else but still being in the perspective like it’s him. 

“Sungie doesn’t like not having the attention.” Minho whispers he grits his teeth as he strokes himself it fucking hurts but he’s so hard. 

“I can tell.” Hyunjin slides a hand into Jisung’s hair gripping it a little hard. Sungie is getting frustrated with Jin’s pants so he pulls off and looks up. 

“Lift yourself up before I rip your pants.” He grumbles. Minho can’t help but laugh, Jisung is never awkward when he sucks dick, but right now he doesn’t seem to know what to do. 

Hyunjin does as he asks though, lifting himself up and Sungie pulls his boxers off completely, pants coming off too. Jisung then moves to the center console. 

“You don’t have lube in here? That’s fucking lame.” He complains while grabbing his backpack. 

“I don’t just casually fuck in my car.” Jin argues back. 

“Neither do we but you never know.” Minho says he tips his head back he’s in pain, this fucking sucks. 

“Why do you have lube in your backpack!?” Hyunjin nearly shrieks. 

“It’s also my overnight bag.” Jisung giggles and slicks his fingers up. 

“Why do you need lube again?” Min asks. 

Sungie just hums and slips between his legs again, he pushes his legs apart and slides his fingers up between his cheeks. 

“Fuck-“ Jin hisses as one pushes inside him, Jisung sucking him into his mouth too. 

“That’s what he needed it for.” The elder moans his eyes closed hand holding onto Sungie’s hair. 

He timidly pushes his hips up into his mouth, the male between his legs absorbs his thrust like it was nothing. He expected him to choke. 

Jin laughs softly, “you don’t have a god reflex.” He pushes up again. 

Jisung pulls off, “jealous?” He adds his second finger and Hyunjin whines quietly. 

“Do not wreck his throat.” Minho is stern, he’s sort of zoned out for most of this now, he’s in too much pain. His dick literally feels like it’s going to fall off. 

Jisung hears the distress in Min’s voice and snaps his head up. 

“Babe! You can’t get hard! Your dick is broke!” He jumps up from between Hyunjin’s legs pulling his fingers out from him abruptly. 

“I’m fine Sungie.” Min murmurs running a hand through his hair. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I kicked him in the dick by accident this morning. Jin, we’re gonna have to pause for the cause.” 

“I’m sorry, did you just stick your fingers in me and suck my dick and now you’re saying we’re stopping?” Hyunjin complains. 

“I know I’m sorry but I don’t want to break my boyfriend for real.” Sungie pushes Jin back into his uniform. 

“You suck so much.” Hyunjin groans loud. He shakes his head as Jisung climbs out of the car. 

“I’ll make it up to you promise!” 

*

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOF hope you guys like it! There will probably be a couple more parts that I have to edit!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be up soon! I’m doing this one chapter style! 
> 
> What are your thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Again sorry if there’s any confusion. 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
